The Miller Diaz Deal
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/Miller Fanfiction. Nate Diaz is moving up to Welterweight, With Mayhem Miller's help.


A/N: UFC Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Some things are made up.

* * *

Nate Diaz closed his eyes and laid back on the wooden beams in the Sauna. Cutting weight was killing him. Cutting weight was always shitty. But every time Nate did it, he was able to cope with the side effects.

The constant hunger, the Dehydration, the Spasms. The tiredness, the flatulence, the constipation. He could deal with all of that. Then Nate agreed to fight undefeated Russian Khabib Nurmagomedov.

* * *

Nate Diaz went from a normal weight of One Seventy to One Fifty Five and felt terrible. The hunger was worse. He slept more than he trained. Diaz tried to put up a good fight against Nurmagomedov, but it was no use. Nurmagomedov, was just too strong for him. After Three rounds Nurmagomedov, beat Diaz by Decision.

That was Nate Diaz's turning point. After spending a weekend drinking and feeling sorry for himself, he went to Reigns training centre. It was just for Cardio training at first. But he ended up grappling with Mark, who was a Brown Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu.

* * *

"God, you're tying me up in knots Nate" Mark said. Nate was trying to get Mark into a Kimura position, when he saw someone looking at them. He turned around, and lost his submission.

"Don't stop on my account Nathie" Miller said. Nate got up and walked away.

"Jase...don't wind him up okay?" Mark asked.

* * *

"Would I ever?" Miller asked. Miller strapped some boxing pads on. He was helping out Jordan Mein with his jabs. Nate was working on one punching bag away from them. He could hear Miller cheering Mein on.

"That's it Jord...use your right...that's it! You'll be beating the shit out of Nick Diaz soon!" Miller shouted. Nate punched his bag and stayed silent.

_"Don't fall for his shit"_ He told himself silently. He did some weights before saying Thanks to Mark and leaving. Nate went to the nearest bus stop and took a sip of his bottled water to pass the time.

* * *

"Nathie!" Miller shouted. Nate gave him the finger. For some reason that action made Miller run towards him. "Nice to see you too Kiddo" Miller said. He threw something at him and Nate caught it and looked at it.

"You left your dirty sweaty T-shirt in the locker room" Miller said. Nate shrugged.

"You're welcome" Miller said, he was about to walk away when Nate said:

* * *

"That shit in there. You ain't funny you know"

"I wasn't joking. If the UFC set up Jordan Mein VS Nick Diaz, Mein would win every time" Miller said.

"Bullshit" Nate said.

"Jordan Mein could beat you and Nick on the same day. But after seeing you against Nurmagomedov...I'd have no problem kicking your ass" Miller said.

* * *

Miller didn't see the punch coming. Nate didn't put that much power into it. He was surprised when Miller fell to the floor. Miller was shocked too and touched the side of his face. Blood trickled down his fingers and into his sleeves.

"Crap" Miller said. He steadied himself on the Bus stop pillar. He got up and walked away in silence. Nate didn't know why, but he ran after him.

* * *

"Hey wait!" Nate shouted, but Miller kept on walking. Nate didn't know how he found himself in Miller's car. Maybe he was a little worried and wanted to check up on him. Miller for some reason wasn't complaining.

"Nathie, just because you hit me, you don't need to go all "Florence Nightingale" Miller said, opening the door. Nate shrugged and followed Miller inside. Miller's place was just a cheap bachelor pad. Nothing special. Miller offered him a drink. Nate felt bad about taking one, but he asked for a Watery squash drink, just to be polite.

* * *

"So Nathie, why are you really here?" Miller called out from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Nate asked.

"Well, this isn't the first time you've hit me in public, and you hate my guts" Miller said. Even though Miller couldn't see him, Nate shook his head. He didn't hate him. But Miller just went out of his way to piss Nate off.

* * *

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard you know" Nate mumbled. Miller came out with the squash and they sat down and watched TV. Miller's table, was littered with MMA DVD's. Nate didn't get it. He didn't really watch MMA in his spare time. Nate Diaz watched his Brother's fights and Team-mate's fights, and that was about it.

"So do you wanna watch yourself in action Little Nathie?" Miller asked, as if he was reading his mind. Nate shook his head. Before he knew it, Diaz VS Henderson was on the screen.

"Turn that shit off" Nate said.

* * *

"Sorry let's go to another of Nate Diaz's greatest MMA hits" Miller said. He walked over to the DVD recorder and DVD Player clicked on another fight.

This time it was Diaz VS Thomson. Nate hated that fight more than the Henderson fight. At least he survived Five rounds with Henderson. With Thomson, Diaz got Head-Kicked in Round Two. It had been so embarrassing.

"Turn it the fuck off" Nate said again.

* * *

"Umm…No….we haven't got to the best part. You know, when Thomson kicks out your Two remaining Brain cells" Miller said.

"Thomson was a little Bitch. That kick didn't even fucking hurt" Nate said.

"Sure, that's why your Brother threw in the towel" Miller said. Nate tried to grab the Remote, but Miller put it in his other hand. Nick's little Brother curled up his hand into a fist. But wait…

* * *

He couldn't punch him. He had already done that. He sharply slapped Miller across the face. Miller caught Nate's arm before he could pull it back.

"Truth hurts doesn't it Nathie?" Miller asked. Nate tried to shake Miller off, but he wasn't letting go.

"You're such a prick" Nate said.

* * *

"And you're a loser that hasn't won a UFC fight in over a year" Miller said.

"I'll be champ, just you fucking wait" Nate said.

"I'm waiting…show me" Miller said. He let Nate go. Nate reached over and pushed him, before leaning down and kissing Miller on the side of his mouth.

* * *

Miller responded, by taking Nate's shirt off and kissing him roughly. They made out on the sofa. Miller's arm was wrapped around Nate's slim waist, pressing the younger Diaz Brother into him.

Miller slid Nate's trousers down a notch and massaged Nate's dick through his boxers. Nate's breathing became heavier and his dug teeth into Miller's neck. Miller wasn't into Love-Bites. He recoiled from the bite. He moved away from Nate. He mounted him before turning him over. He got up and gently slapped Nate's ass.

* * *

Miller walked into his room and quickly rushed around looking for rubbers. Why didn't he put them in a drawer or under his bed like normal people?

After looking around he found some, in A Diaz VS Lawler 2 DVD case. Weird. Miller walked out to see Nate stroking himself with his hand in his pants. He looked really cute.

Miller could have finished himself off, just watching Nate silently. But where would the fun be in that?

* * *

"Naughty Nathie, you're starting without me" Miller said taking Nate's hand out of his boxers and sucking one of his wet fingers. Nate shrugged.

"You were gone for fucking ever" Nate said. Miller turned Nate over and took Diaz's trousers and his boxers down. He ran his hand over Nate's ass before sticking one finger inside of him.

He arched backwards and forwards. Then he took his finger out and took his own trousers down. He didn't think a guy like Nate Diaz would be this….passive….this _willing._

* * *

He needed to take advantage of it while Nate was in a good mood. After Miller fucked him on the sofa, Miller got up and dried himself. He thought about taking a shower, but he couldn't, not with Nate still in the house. He came back out to see Nate fully clothed with his hoodie on his lap. Like nothing had happened.

"Hey…I've got a fucking announcement" Nate said.

* * *

"Oh My God. You're pregnant! I want a Paternity test Nate, before you suck me dry" Miller teased.

"Not funny prick. I'm going up in the UFC" Nate said.

"Maybe you should talk to your older Brother Nicky. Cause I have no idea what you're talking about" Miller said.

* * *

"I mean, I'm moving to Welterweight" Nate announced.

"Good for you. I'll drive you back home, if you want" Miller said. Nate stood up and refused to let Miller change the subject.

* * *

"I'm gonna face the Champ Hendricks, Miller. And you're gonna help me do it" Nate told him.

Miller smiled and nodded, but there was no way he could help Nate Diaz. Miller had his **_own_** UFC career problems.


End file.
